Ubiquitous remote access to services has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. As such, users are accessing services using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). A remote server may communicate messages that contain data or other information between services and client devices over a variety of networks including, 3G and 4G mobile data networks, wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax, wired networks, etc.
A problem arises when there is enough network bandwidth to send messages from the service to a connected client, but the client cannot process the messages quickly enough. For example, with some APIs, networking is push-based. As such, during periods when the client is idle or performing background tasks, additional messages may be sent and queued at the client. If too many are sent and the client cannot process them in a timely fashion, errors may occur.